Call Me Irresponsible
by AGRey70
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in love and what better testament to that then a bundle of joy? Unfortunately... FUTURE FIC/ MPREG
1. Oh Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>: "Oh Baby!"

It was impossible.

Unfathomable.

Remarkable.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant."

How was this probable?

There they were; in their East Village loft apartment in the middle of dinner when Blaine softly announced it.

"I'm pregnant."

No immediate laughter to insinuate it being a horrible joke, no "just messing with you Kurt." Nada-zip!

"Kurt…?" The soloist lightly squeezed the comatose countertenor's hand, his face contorting in an expression of worry.

"KURT!" The auburn haired man snapped out of his daze, "What?" his eyes wild and shocked.

"You heard what I said right?" The soloist tenetively asked his boyfriend-his eyebrows knotting slightly, his orbs glazed with unshed tears.

"H-how is it possible?" Kurt asked, his voice strained, the countertenor returned the hand squeeze urging his partner to explain.

Blaine sideways glanced and sighed.

"Well, you remember one week ago when I'd been feeling under the weather at work?" Kurt nodded, his attention fully on Blaine.

"I threw up that day and the next day when you went to work early …." The soloist had to gather himself, "….I knew something wasn't right, so I went to the doctor and after some tests they found in my medical history that I was a carrier of a rare genetic mutation that abled my body to conceive children."

Blaine gazed at Kurt, waiting for an interruption, when it didn't come the ebony haired man continued.

"Apparently my body started producing its own version of eggs that were nestled in an ovary sac somewhere near my pelvis; that one night we stayed home for our twelfth year anniversary?"

Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out his sockets, "You mean-"

"Yes." Blaine ruefully smiled at his beau, rubbing the back of his hand comfortingly.

The countertenor gently pushed his chair out and stood slowly, he took a breath and leaned against the table; he raked his fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair and looked at the nervous soloist who was wordlessly observing his eyes.

"Well B-will I be decorating the nursery, or-AH!" the auburn haired boy was startled by Blaine's iron hold embrace, the soloist butterfly kissing Kurt's neck adoringly.

"I was worried! I wasn't expecting—I just-I'm so happy …" the ebony haired man whispered, his breath hitching, he let out a small sound that was in-between a laugh and sob.

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together with guilt, "I'm sorry I lead you to believe otherwise…" the countertenor rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back as they held each other.

The soloist lifted his head from his boyfriend's shoulder, wiping his eyes dry and then smiled at Kurt.

"So it's official-we're having a baby?" he said disbelievingly; he took a step back and passed the countertenor, "What am I saying? Of course we're having a baby!" the ebony haired man was elated, nearly skipping around the loft.

'_We're having a baby….'_ It was all Kurt could think-he stepped back, blind to his partner's whimsy; he gripped the back railing of a chair, _'we're having a baby…'_

His head was spinning.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Short and sweet-hope you enjoy!

Stay Tuned!


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: A note; some weeks have passed since the "baby news" in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>: "Goodbye"

He noticed it when he suggested they go to the mall to shop for baby essentials.

He noticed the aura of 'awkward' that he practically sprayed all over Babies 'R' Us, the lack of interest or will to help him decide on what natural colors to use in the nursery.

He was Kurt Freakin' Hummel for crying out loud—design and fashion were his bread and butter!

"Orange or lime green?" The soloist asked in an attempt to arouse his partner's attention; the latter was silent—a first-just daydreaming, sighing with boredom.

"Kurt?" the curly haired man inquired; no answer-Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in an impatient and annoyed look, he set the blankets he'd been holding down and walked out of the store.

The soloist nearly made it to the exit when he heard Kurt calling out to him. "Blaine! B—wait up-!"

* * *

><p>The ride home was clouded in a thick fog of tension-Kurt knew better then to even utter a word when Blaine got into one of his moods.<p>

The countertenor gulped as they got home and entered their apartment.

The soloist immediately headed for the kitchen, not before removing his coat and tossing it on one of the armchairs in the den; he began to bang around pans, gathering the ingredients to make chicken Alf redo.

"What's all this?" He heard a small voice laced with fault ask from the entrance way of the kitchen.

Blaine snorted broodingly; he never removed his eyes from the chicken he was cleaning; "_Now_ you're paying attention…_funny_."

Kurt sighed, 'Dammit…'-the auburn haired man sauntered over to his boyfriend and hesitantly placed his hand on the vexed man's shoulder.

"Listen B—I'm an ass! I'm sorry I wasn't getting involved, I just…" the countertenor bit his bottom lip nervously, his gaze set apart from Blaine's.

The ebony haired man stopped his actions, he felt a knowing chill run up his spine, a twitch. He took in a shaky breath; exhaled.

He turned his gaze to Kurt's; hurt etched in his features—"You…" he had to gather his emotions, "…you don't want the baby, do you?" It came out as a whisper.

Kurt's head snapped back and his features changed to fear—"Blaine…I-", he was cut off by a sad laugh, "I know this isn't what you were hoping for so early in the height of your career." The soloist moved away from his partner and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, the countertenor look remorsefully at his boyfriend—he grimaced, he could see tears threatening to unleash their might from Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I know I should've confronted you sooner, especially after the two doctor appointments you 'missed' and the sonogram appointment two weeks ago…." The tears were sliding down Blaine's cheeks; he briefly bit and un-bit his lip.

"B! I told you it was-"

"Work? Work, work!—it's always work now!" the soloist was now brimming with anger, "Your schedule just magically became hectic after four years of it not being a problem?"

"You don't understand! My boss-"

"What boss Kurt! You're the head freakin' designer of the company!" Blaine had all but fainted with the hot air that spewed.

Kurt's eyes and face were red, on verge of tears himself, he huffed furiously-"FINE! I'm not ready okay! I'm confused by this, I'm shocked Blaine, this is too much!- There are you happy?"

The soloist stared at the countertenor, there no longer was anger in his face or eyes; the tears continued to fall, but slower-he was crushed, his heart burned—his stomach lurched, he closed his eyes.

"Well….you'll need to decide what to do with yourself soon because in a few months-"

"What if I _LEAVE_ in a few months!" Kurt's tone severed through Blaine like a machete. His word's dead and breath hitched, the soloist fell silent.

The quiet seared through the loft, both men eerily speechless-one with cheeks burning from fury fast becoming an ember, the other staring pitifully and sadly clutching the fabric clinging to his fourteen week old baby bump.

A strangled breath, a hard swallow-Blaine let out a sob, "I'll do you one better…." he walked forward, eyes diverted; passed and disappeared from the den; Kurt gingerly walked to a nearby chair and sat himself on the arm rest.

He was only interrupted five or ten minutes later by a broken, downtrodden Blaine carrying a modest overnight bag and his car keys.

Kurt's eyes widened with horror, he panicked—"Bla-"

"Please…don't." The soloist held his hand up in protest, his eyes glistening with new tears-"I love you Kurt, but I can't stay and raise a child knowing you never wanted it in the first place…."

Kurt felt like he was going to die. The blood in his veins instantly freezing, his heart beating rapidly, the adrenaline bumping dangerously high.

"B…I-"

"Don't look for me…" it was all that was left said before the soloist put on his coat and walked out the door, closing it with a firm slam.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Intense-jeez that was angsty! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

Stay Tuned!


	3. Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't Glee.

A/N: **Twilight** by Melody Gardot—excellent song/ lyrics!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>: "Twilight"

Kurt's POV

_**My world is dark and cold…. **_

Three months.

November.

December.

January…months without Blaine.

He left in October; the same month he told me the news…_'I'm pregnant'_.

_**Since you went away, my**_ _**world is painted in a palette of gray…. **_

I didn't sleep that night; or the next, or the many nights that followed. I was numb to everything and one around me, colors faded, food was disgusting-I lost weight.

_**The days go drifting by, like a sailing ship out in the setting sky….**_

_**And I wonder why; you left me in such a sorry state.**_

It became such a problem at my job that I up and left; relinquished my position as lead designer to the apprentice under me. What was a fabulous job worth if I couldn't come home to the man I loved, the man I adored and gush all hours about it? If I couldn't wake up to that familiar scent of Aramis cologne and swoon with delight?

If I had no one to cook Wolfgang Puck worthy dishes for and watch classic movies with? What then…?

_**I'm full of emptiness…. **_

_**Like a hollowed glass, I hold no happiness but it's okay, I guess….**_

He walked out on me; he didn't understand my manner of thinking-it's really _his_ fault…! I sigh; take a sip of my Chevas Regal whiskey, 'I'm a class A asshole…selfish, stubborn-a coward…..a damn coward!'

I groan, I feel the simmering of my temper-my inner volcano ready to erupt. I abruptly push out the chair with such force that it hits the ground with an echoing slam.

"HE LEFTED BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DISPICABLE COWARD!" I yelled as I hauled my liquor glass at the nearest wall.

It shattered, popped like a pinwheel before my weary, red-rimmed eyes. I huffed, puffed, huffed-my puff caught up in my throat; what came out was a wretched sob.

'What have I done, what have I done….?" I slid down a pillar, banged my head against the drywall and wept inconsolably —wept for the potential life I gave up, but especially for the innocent baby Blaine, my beloved Blaine was carrying.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

I'm alone.

He's been out of my life for three months….but how do you forget someone so memorable and whose child you're growing inside you?

My baby…it's our-_would've_ been-our pride and joy; a family. That's all I wanted; I wanted to be a father-happy. Till this day, I still rack my brain…. 'Why couldn't he have accepted this blessing?' I was slumped dejectedly on a wicker chair, gazing up at the diamond studded midnight.

My orbs glazed over with tears; not my firsts-not my lasts. My eyes were swollen, bloodshot and I had a headache from the other night-I cried so hard yesterday, I feared I'd suffer a heart attack.

My emotions were sporadic -some days I'd be happy and right as rain, other days I'd hate him-_hate_ him!

I'd curse his name; I'd break dishes and glasses…

He was wrong-he was an asshole-he didn't deserve me-_us_!

I'm better off! I knew that now—I knew….

_**Because I know in time I will find somebody who will ease my mind…. **_

_**And I'll leave behind my days in such a sorry state….**_

_**Ooh…**_

_**I'll be okay, I'm fine.**_

_**Foolish people always tell me love is blind…**_

_**Well so was mine…**_

To this day, I'm still amazed that we'd lasted so long…why….?

He wasn't some king or lord-he was just a pale, blue-eyed soprano with a diva complex…

He was too flamboyant! Too charming…and adorable, genteel….sweet…

_**But baby please don't call….**_

_**I would rather have the silence than your voice at all….**_

"I ran away…I left him standing, watching me leave-oh my god, what have I done! Kurt…" I leaned over, the baby started to kick my stomach, I caressed my abdomen-I wept in my free hand, I couldn't live without him.

I love him….

I love him…

He hurt me terribly…but I love him so much-I need him, I need him!

I LOVE HIM…I can't sever the bond.

_**All because you left**_ _**me in such a sorry state.**_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hope you enjoy!

Stay Tuned!


	4. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I made a reference to my other multi-chapter story "**June Letters**"—check it out! The reference comes in Blaine's response to Kurt.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>: "Reaching Out"

Kurt's POV

He's five months today.

How has he changed, I wonder?

Two more months have gone by-I've been spiraling out of reach; when I walk down Central Park I see all couples pass me, surrounding me like a forest. I see the children that play with innocence-they smile, laugh, cry-my heart tightens inside. 'I could've had that…' I think, I feel my cheeks burn, my eyes are sore-I weep in silence, in the gloom cloud that hovers overhead and follows me around.

I'm tethered indestructibly, undeniably to him….

I need his presence, his warmth next to me; I thirst for his lips kissing mine-a sob escapes my throat-I refuse to move on, I never will!

I steadily stand, I peer up at the sky-overcast-I wipe my self-pity tears, straighten up my pose, 'I'll try till I'm six feet under! I'll find and win his heart back-I won't deny myself anymore.'

East Village Loft…

My words are all I can possibly offer at this moment, but it's the freest of all-'I hope he remembers…' it's all I can think, all I can ask.

'_Dear Blaine- My Sweet B,_

_I am horrid. I am cruel and unworthy to stand next to you, but most of all-I am a shameful coward. I refused to cope with the idea of family life; I took the selfish route and I distanced myself beacause I couldn't see myself as the domesticated man you wanted me to be. All this hurt you, I know-but what really doomed it all was the fact that I dared to fathom leaving you._

_The five months that have gone bye are like prisoner's years in my eyes…since you've left my life, all I do is think of you. I wonder how you look now, are you well—is the baby strong like you? I know I'm daft asking such questions after forcing you to leave on account of my nonsense attitude, but please—please…_

_Please believe me when I say-I will never stop loving you, caring for you, desiring your skin against mine-I have only to offer you my undying love._

_I swear to you-I will spend the rest of my life amending all the damage I've done, I'll dedicate my being to making up for the time lost, for the tears shed, for the hearts broken._

_I can't leave you-I'll never let you go…never._

_I'll love you till I die._

_Forever Yours,_

_Kurt'_

I would be taking a gamble; I sent the letter to Blaine's parent's house.

It would be at least another week for me to receive a reply, a "return to sender" or whatnot. I had to try-I couldn't give up.

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

I wasn't expecting to even be acknowledged, but here it was; not a "return to sender", a reply letter.

I wasted no time in opening it.

'_Kurt,_

_I remember when we were teenagers and the summer before senior year, you were gone for a whole month on a family trip. I recall the loneliness of that month, I remember your letters—each one simple but deeply heartfelt; the first to the last. You accompanied each with a poem- poems of adoration._

_Their nostalgia brought me comfort these last five months without you…._

_I'm plump, round—not too much, but still apparent. I am fair—it's agony not seeing you-the baby is growing and strong, kicking me all day and night._

_It is true; the wrong you've dealt me, but the last thing I want is for you to waste away-please take care, take care…_

_P.S. I'll never stop loving you, never…I forgave you a long time ago….I love you, I love you._

_Infinitely Yours Forever,_

_Blaine'_

Attached to the letter was a sonogram photo and CD. The CD revealed the sound of the baby's heart beat-right there, in that moment of time and space-I thought, 'It's the most beautiful sound in the world, the most glorious!' my tears fell, my heart swelled with appreciation.

I'd found my heaven again, my eden.

* * *

><p><span>AN: A breakthrough for Kurt! Hope you enjoy!

Stay Tuned!


	5. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>: "Reconciliation"

Since the initial letter correspondence, things between Blaine and Kurt slowly got back on track. Kurt went back to work as a designer; recouping his position as the head of his company and he started talking to his family and friends again-much to their relief.

Days went by and so did the months. Kurt would occasionally receive small, be it updates on the progression of the pregnancy and even some sonogram photos.

Throughout all of this, the countertenor made certain to not overstep his boundaries or even dare to ask to see Blaine-he still felt it necessary to keep a distance, as punishment and respect after what he'd done. He never allowed himself the opportunity to dominate conversation when Blaine would call him and he would only inquire about Blaine or the baby-"How are you two doing?" He'd ask calmly, "Is there anything I can get and send you?"

The answer was always the same, said in the same kind manner-"No…I'm doing well, the _both_ of us are doing well I mean." Always finished with a lighthearted titter.

Kurt's heart trembled every time he heard the soloist's voice. It was always sunnier when Blaine called or sent him photos.

It was a Friday when Kurt, upon entering his apartment heard the phone ringing-the countertenor dropped his things and ran to answer it.

"Hello…" he said somewhat breathlessly -he heard a light snort on the other end, "You just run a marathon?" Blaine.

The countertenor felt that familiar swell in his chest; he gulped and fought off a giggle-"Oh! No, I was just coming in when the phone rang-what's up?"

"I'm in the neighborhood…." There was a pause, "…could we meet up at, say Starbucks outside of Central Park in an hour?"

Kurt's heart summersaulted-"Yes! I _mean-_of course, in an hour? Got it, see you there…." He hung up the phone, he smiled so hard it hurt, but he was walking on cloud nine; he raced to the shower to prepare himself.

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

Kurt nearly got himself killed twice just so he could get to Starbucks in time.

When the countertenor crossed the last street, he saw him; it was the middle of June and the evening air was musky, dry-but when Kurt saw his ex-boyfriend, it was like all the smog and pollution dissipated. He was as dreamy as ever, glowing now-the soloist wore a simple graphic t-shirt over another one that was thinner. He was by all means a sight-a well-rounded, protruding stomach and two cups of coffee.

The auburn haired man grinned happily though a pinch of melancholy snagged at his face as well.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" he asked the ebony haired man who was leading them into the park-unlike most evenings, today there was a performing arts event taking place.

"No, I arrived just two minutes before you…" he trailed off, marveling at the string of lights, like icicles hanging throughout the trees down the strolling path of the park. Kurt stared at the soloist with awe; the man was simply ravishing, brave to be out and about in his state and bright.

"_Beautiful_…" he murmured. Blaine turned his head, "What did you say?" his hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity. The countertenor blushed deep scarlet, he adverted his gaze, "I ah-it's a beautiful night isn't it..." he took a quick drink of his cold coffee. The ebony haired man smiled contently.

"I lied to you…" the soloist muttered, his eyes regretful, Kurt tilted his head inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

Blaine peered at Kurt, his eyebrows slightly knotted with embarrassment, "When you sent that letter to my parent's house, back in Ohio-I just…" he sighed, closed his eyes; opened them "…I never left New York Kurt. I fooled you; every letter I'd sent you—they sent it to me and I e-mailed my responses to them to send to you." The soloist took a breath, "It was stupid really…but I didn't want you to find me. I was so furious with you; I actually tried to convince myself that I hated you…but I just… I'm so sorry" Blaine's voice ceased, he abruptly stopped in his tracks-Kurt mimicked him, looked his broken ex over; extreme guilt eating away at his insides.

Tears were falling like raindrops over the soloist's cheeks, he covered his mouth to stifle the sobs, his body shuddered.

Kurt couldn't take it, he gently lunged at the distressed man, embraced him securely and tenderly. He cooed, "Don't apologize to me Blaine; you are innocent, I should be the one repenting—not you, please! Please don't hurt, please don't cry…" he rubbed circles in the other's back; soothed his hitched whimpering with 'shushes'.

Blaine hiccupped, pulled away marginally to rest his forehead against the countertenor's; he softly smiled, looked into the blue of Kurt's eyes, "I couldn't forget you…I felt so lost and gray…" he wrapped his forearms around Kurt's neck, pulled him closer, touched noses, caressing-"…a ghost….i was just a ghost without you…" the two men stood for the longest time immersed in each other's arms, soaking up each other's essence—aroma, pain.

"B…" Kurt's lips were within inches of Blaine's; "Kurt…" the kiss was in-depth-riper then all fruit, immortal and earnest. It felt like all the first kisses of the world, of the universe.

The men parted; Blaine rested his head on the countertenor's shoulder, he sniffed, laughed-"God Kurt…" his eyes twinkled under the icicle lights, "…I missed you-I love you!" He fully embraced Kurt, his stomach pressed snuggly against the countertenor's abdomen.

Kurt welcomed the hug, reciprocating it tenfold. Intertwined in the way that they were, the auburn haired man suddenly felt a sensation-like a jab; Blaine felt it as well.

The soloist blushed and smiled sheepishly, "She's excited-it's the first time I've been completely at ease and she feels it."

Kurt smiled widely—then it hit him, his eyes bulged somewhat, "_She_…?"

Blaine chuckled at the countertenor's shocked expression-"A little girl…" he stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly, "…a little girl."

* * *

><p>At Blaine's apartment….<p>

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy-I've been preoccupied with paternity leave issues at the studio…." Blaine sauntered into the den, threw his keys on one of the end tables and then proceeded to the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" he called, his voice drifting over to Kurt. The countertenor, observing the shabby living courters called out, "Sobe will be fine…"

A minute later the soloist reappeared into the den carrying a cool glass of orange carrot Sobe and water for himself. "Kurt the initial reason I called you is because…" Blaine shyly shrugged and a tint of pink spread across his face, "….I wanted your designer's opinion of the nursery."

Kurt's eyes moistened slightly-he laughed lightly, "Yes! Of course-anything for you." The ebony haired boy smirked and lead the countertenor to a modestly small room nestled at the end of the hall across from Blaine's.

He turned the knob, Kurt walked through the door-he was speechless; the soloist nervously followed the auburn haired man into the room, passed him, "When my obstetrician told me I was having a girl, I was thrilled, hyperactive actually; I kind of went a little crazy…"

Kurt was silent, taking in the décor of the nursery, the atmosphere-"You chose sunglow and Portland orange?"

Blaine, by this time, was seated on a rocking chair hugging a plush lion with a cherry red bow. He smiled, "The theme I wanted was vivacious and happy-I decided ahead of the game that sunflowers would no doubt be part of my choice….the rest just came naturally." His hand protectively cupping his stomach, rubbing it soothingly, sweetly.

Kurt took patient steps around the room, turning and stopping; he placed a hand against his chest-clenching a nip of fabric.

He walked over to the soloist, knelt down on one knee-"It's perfection-Van Gogh-centric." He affectionately messaged Blaine's knee with his fingers.

The soloist beamed and gently grasped the countertenor's collar, pulling his face close and planted a fervent kiss on his lips.

"Stay with me tonight?" Blaine asked against Kurt's cheek; the auburn haired man blissfully sighed-"Any day…always."

They both chuckled and kissed once more.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hope you all enjoy!

Stay Tuned!


	6. Welcome to the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>: "Welcome to the World"

Kurt was at home on a Friday night watching Victor/ Victoria when his phone rang. He paused the movie and answered the call—"Hello?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Kurt…?" the voice whimpered, followed by a harsh intake of breath, the countertenor's blood ran cold instantly; Blaine.

"Blaine-what's-"

"Kurt-come…I need you now!" It was a shrill cry; the auburn haired man shivered to his core. "I'm on my way." He rushed out the door in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Blaine's apartment….<p>

When Kurt arrived at the soloist's loft, he barged the door open with a very undiva-like thrust of his shoulder. He knew it would hurt like hell the next day, but he could care less, his beloved was in pain and needed him. The frazzled countertenor stumbled in, "Blaine! Where are you!" he twisted his head rapidly left and right-"K-Kurt…ah!" the auburn haired man's ear caught the faint call drifting from the den; he rushed over.

He found the soloist sitting at the edge of the sofa, his chin nestled against his upper chest and hands gripping tightly on to the ends of the sofa pillows, knuckles a stark white from the contractions.

A gasp escaped Blaine's lips, his cheeks hot and face starting to perspire-Kurt's ocean eyes widened in horror, "B-Blaine-"

The soloist forced himself to look at the countertenor's face, "I—it—it started suddenly…" another agonized pant, "…my water broke…!"

Kurt gathered himself; he wrapped his arms around the soloist and pulled him gradually to his feet-"We're going! We're going!" Blaine simply nodded. He and Kurt rushed out of the building.

* * *

><p>At the hospital….<p>

Kurt was beyond pissed.

Three hours. Three damn hours and only one nurse came in to check on his moaning boyfriend, who by all means looked a fright; grabbing hard on one side rail of the bed and another practically crushing the countertenor's hand. He was clammy, his stomach contorting nonstop with every contraction-the soloist was in such anguish he had tears welling in his eyes.

Kurt, being the dramatic soprano that he was, gently pulled his hand away from Blaine's grip to which the soloist snapped his head up and looked at his beau with the most fearful and alarmed expression imaginable-he reached for the countertenor's shirt, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried before another wave of pain bombarded him.

Kurt's heart just about broke-he was furious, helpless, and wanted to cry so badly it was causing a major headache. He grabbed Blaine's hand clenching his shirt and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'll never leave you! I'll be back."

Kurt pecked the curly haired man's sweating forehead and marched out the room-he went to the reception desk and banged repeatedly on the service bell.

A bored, snobbish looking nurse glanced in his direction-"EXCUSE ME! Where is the doctor? I have a pregnant boyfriend ready to give birth!"

The nurse looked Kurt up and down, un-phased by his outburst-she scoffed, "Sir, you aren't the only one having a baby-whose your—"

"Dr. Rosenthal."

"-_Well sir_ he's currently detained within another delivery-" that about did it for Kurt Hummel; his blood pressure boiling.

"Detained? DETAINED?-YOU CALL DR. I'LL-FLAMETHROWER-THIS-FUCKING-HOSPITAL-TO-THE-GROUND-ROSENTHAL! I DEMAND A DOCTOR-"

The countertenor was having a major meltdown; he started snatching and tossing over gurneys, his faced flushed with ferocity and impatience.

"-WHERE ARE ALL THE FUCKING DOCTORS! AHHHHHH!"

All the nurses, including the snobbish on nearly peed themselves terrified-Kurt was just about to send out another string of obscenities when –"KURT—KUUURRRRTT!" The countertenor gave one last glare at the women before dashing to his partner's aid.

"Blaine! Blaine look at me-breathe B, breathe with me-" Kurt took a steady inhale and then exhale-the soloist cringed and excruciatingly did the same, "-that's it! It won't be long B, the doctor is on his way, come on-"

"Kurt! It hurts—it hurts so bad, it just-" he felt exhausted, pale and weak—he let out an exasperated breath, he look into Kurt's blue eyes, his cheeks flushed, eyebrows knotted in torment.

The auburn haired man pressed his forehead firmly against Blaine's; the soloist started to weep "-I _need_ to push! I _want_ to push-Kurt! Let me-pleeeaassee!" Kurt's body broke down like a marionette doll; he gruffly embraced his boyfriend's body, rubbing circles on his back while the other sobbed uncontrollably.

Kurt pulled away, his own bitter tears falling down his face, he glared at the room door, bit his lip so hard, he bleed-"YOU FUCKING BULLSHIT HOSPITAL AND DOCTORS-IF MY B DIES I'M COMING BACK AND GETTING ALL YOUR ASSES!"

Just then Dr. Rosenthal came walking through the door-the countertenor wanted to punch his lights out, but then that would cause even more problems. The obstetrician cleared his throat-"Mr. Anderson, how-" Kurt stood up immediately, "If you say '_how are you doing'_, I won't be responsible for my actions—now get your lazy ass over here and deliver my daughter!"

The doctor swallowed speechlessly, thinking it better not to argue. He suited up and proceeded with the delivery.

* * *

><p>15 hours later….<p>

"Okay Mr. Anderson, I need you to give me a firm push while I count to ten alright?" the obstetrician said calmly. Kurt was supporting the soloist from behind, allowing the man to rest against his shoulder.

Blaine merely nodded vigorously and closed his eyes firmly, heaving his upper body forward grasping the railing for support and pushed with all his strength.

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten—stop, breath in-yes that's right-now exhale." The soloist collapsed backward, landing against Kurt's frame, his breathing labored, he reached for his beau's hand, "K-Kurt…I'm so tired…so…" the ebony haired man couldn't even form a sentence, he closed his eyes, eyebrows knotting from the pressure.

"Alright, the baby's crowning-one final push!" Blaine leaned over once more and just pushed with all his might, he let out a gasp and suddenly-

"WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!"

The doctor smiled and let out a chuckle, remarking as he handed the wailing baby girl over to a nurse, "What a set of lungs! You two have a singer on your hands!" the two men laughed through their tears of joy.

"Kurt, go—make sure she's alright-that their taking care of her…!" the soloist managed to utter as he struggled to pull himself up in a sitting position; Blaine's only thoughts were on the condition of his daughter.

Blaine stretched and ringed his neck to see where Kurt and the baby were-just then he saw his beau walking towards him, tears streaked down his face, he was smiling.

Blaine seized Kurt's forearms, urgently "Kurt! Where's the baby? Is she healthy? Are they checking her?-" Tears started to form at the edges of the soloist's eyes, he wanted his baby girl.

"-why haven't they brought her out? Kurt?" just then, a nurse emerged with a bundle in a fluffy pink blanket, booties, mittens, and fuzzy hat.

She was smiling brightly and walked over to an exhausted, but ecstatic Blaine outstretching his hands eagerly, "Please..." is all he could say with a watery smile spread across his features.

The nurse placed the swaddled babe in his hands and turned to leave, not before declaring "Congratulations!"

* * *

><p>It was a heavenly sight.<p>

Kurt basked in the warm glow of his handsome boyfriend as he cooed honeyed words at their newborn daughter. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been completely, implausibly happy.

He loved it; the way Blaine cuddled and peppered butterfly kisses on her little forehead and tiny hands. He loved the way Blaine supremely chuckled and occasionally giggled with mirth.

He loved it so much, he felt that if he died today, he's leave the earth eternally grateful for having just this…

Blaine looked over at his beau who seemed to be in a fantasy haze. He blushed and placed his left hand softly on Kurt's hair stroking it adoringly.

"I'm so in love I can't stand it, you know that?" his hazel orbs sparkling. The countertenor laughed and kissed his boyfriend intensely and deeply. They lingered in that kiss, slowly parting and locking lips again, sucking sweetly when a fussy cry broke their trance.

Both men knowingly glanced at each other and down at their now wide awake baby girl who was squirming and whining to be fed. Blaine rocked her soothingly, "No, no—don't cry sweet pea! Okay, okay I know you're hungry…"

The soloist slowly lifted his gown and before Kurt could blink, his boyfriend started feeding their daughter. It was surprising and funny at the same time; the little girl latched onto Blaine like dear life and suddenly the only sound in the room was suckling.

Kurt blushed like a school girl releasing a chime of laughter; Blaine joined in the music.

A few minutes after, the tiny pink bundle was gratified and bubbly-Blaine lifted her little form and gently patted her back until she burped.

The soloist settled his daughter's drowsy body against his chest and hummed melodiously; Kurt sighed-"I've never seen something more beautiful, more radiant…"

Blaine smiled widely; he squeezed Kurt's hand and kissed his fingers tenderly, tears forming.

"I have the best man in the world…" Kurt lifted Blaine's chin and slammed his lips against the soloist's.

They parted and Blaine outstretched his arms, "Hold her…?" it came out quietly, pleasantly-Kurt beamed, "You don't have to ask me twice."

As Kurt held his daughter, he suddenly realized, "What are we going to name her? Gosh we've been admiring and cooing over out nameless baby and-" Blaine snorted, "Slow down Kurt….." he smiled, "…Amélie June."

Kurt quirked his head curiously, "What?"

"_Her name_ is Amélie June." The soloist looked into the countertenor's eyes-Kurt smiled, "Anderson…" Blaine looked at Kurt, "Pardon?"

"Her full name will be Amélie June Anderson, after her papa…" the auburn haired man winked and smirked; the soloist frowned a little at that-hadn't Kurt wanted to be a father now? Weren't they together again?

Kurt saw Blaine's troubled expression and snorted, "I wanted to wait till we settled into our new house and -"

"New house? Kurt…"

The countertenor sighed, he placed the bundle in the crib next to Blaine's bed.

Kurt's eyes shined, "Before we had our fight that separated us-I had wanted to surprise you, but then…" the countertenor's eyes dimmed with guilt of the past.

"Go on…" Blaine held Kurt's hand, "….I was going to ask you to marry me. I remember that trip we'd taken to the ocean; you loved that one house on the beach front…?" he raised an eyebrow to indicate his point.

"After we reconciled, I checked the real estate market-I bought the house….Blaine I've dreamt of marrying you since we were sixteen, I loved you even before we became official…." He had to gather himself; he could feel his emotions fizzing, ready to spill over.

He swallowed nervously, he looked deeply into Blaine's hazel orbs, "Blaine Darren Anderson, do me the honor of being my husband-I meant what I said in that letter I sent you, I'll spend the rest of my life…the _rest of my life_ making up for my wrongs against you and our daughter. I promise, I'll-"

The soloist launched his body onto Kurt's; Blaine pulled the countertenor in to an iron tight embrace, mumbling endearments and showering tears mixed kisses all over Kurt's face and neck.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!-I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much-you've made me so happy!" the soloist ran his fingers through the countertenor's hair, pressing his face against the countertenor's cheeks and held tightly to him for the remainder of that night.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hope you enjoyed this!

Stay Tuned!


	7. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: **Call Me Irresponsible **by the late great Frank Sinatra

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>: "Together Forever"

A year had gone by in a flash.

Blaine had been discharged from the hospital without complications and the newly engaged couple, along with their darling baby Amélie bid the Big Apple farewell for beach suburbia.

Now it was July once more, but this time a baby wasn't being born, a wedding was taking place.

It had been a wonderful dream; Kurt attributed all his designer savvy to orchestrate the perfect celebration for unification and here they were, under the starry sky in the warm breeze laughing and joking with their family members, friends, and co-workers.

It was near 11:30 P.M. when Kurt stood elegantly and tapped the edge of his champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"I wanted to thank everyone for joining my husband, daughter, and me for the best night of our lives-I'm truly honored." Kurt gazed down at Blaine, who locked eyes and smiled wholeheartedly.

The countertenor walked swiftly to the bandstand and took the mike-he looked in the soloist's direction, cleared his throat-"B, the past year had been the worst of my life; things happened that I wish every day I could've done differently-" the ebony haired man's hazel orbs glistened with tears, he faintly smiled.

"-you're one in a million—a stupendous father, my best friend, my soul mate-" Kurt sniffled and wiped his tears, he laughed-"-this is for you."

Kurt nodded his head, and on signal the band began to play; the music was classic—1950s or 60s, Blaine loved crooner songs, he sighed breathlessly.

The countertenor winked.

_**Call me irresponsible - call me unreliable  
><strong>_

_**Throw in undependable too  
><strong>_

_**Do my foolish alibis bore you  
><strong>_

_**Well I'm not too clever - I just adore you**_

_**Call me unpredictable - tell me I'm impractical  
><strong>_

_**Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue  
><strong>_

_**Call me irresponsible - yes I'm unreliable  
><strong>_

_**But it's undeniably true - I'm irresponsibly mad for you**_

As the music filled the air and the soprano's voice lingered, everyone sat mesmerized and awestruck. Kurt suavely tapped and swayed to the rhythm of the smooth notes.

He sauntered off stage, passing and weaving around various tables until he reached Blaine, who by this time was grinning like a besotted goof, softly chuckling and blushing scarlet.

Kurt smirked as he neared the end of the song.

_**Call me irresponsible - yes I'm unreliable  
><strong>_

_**But it's undeniably true - I'm irresponsibly mad for you**_

Kurt held the soloist's hand in his, caressing it delicately; Blaine grabbed the countertenor's tie and pulled his head down, locking his lips with his beloved in a pleasurable and passionate kiss.

An uproarious assembly of applause and cheering filled the atmosphere, but all that mattered in that moment for the two men was each other.

* * *

><p><span>AN: The end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you to those who supported this story; please continue to read and review my other fics too!


End file.
